everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox inaproprite plase 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.wmv/transcript
ripped music * * Rape * Hey guys, here Michael P Today we play "obby for succ" I don't know what Succ means, but it will probably be like ... like a greeting card in another language So let's play this obby * mario * * more maria * anyway We're going up here And then we go upstairs OMG WHAT TO SAKRA * horse anal * OK hUhHHUh Ok We're going up here NO * rape * * breathing out * Good, God this is so hard ... Okay, so will we go this way? aAAaAaa as follows Okay, where are we going? Are we going down here? I do not think We just keep going He does not notice the fall here * AND *he realized* * 20 cm long sandpaper dildo embedded in anal * * breathing attempt * * dildo fully retracted * * more breathing attempts * * dildo magnified by 60 cm * What the hell is the dildo injury coming in to censure the dirty word * Omg omg * untranslatable * ok uh uh no * atomic bomb testing * * don't worry, you don't have broken headphones * ok * sucked * ok Stupid obby JESUS! WHAT TO SAKRA FURTHER I FEEL Ha *DISORDER* uh * using atomic bombs * Okay, let's not try to fuck it now. maybe we can jump ... * fuck it up * * remove your headphones ... seriously * * and this is how meme was born * * and this is how meme was born * * her mic * * shouting * * shouting * * shouting * * shouting * * laser gun * * laser gun * Damn it, ok I'm not gonna try it again. * bum * remotely ok (did you fix the mic?: O) remote I can't? This is really annoying. * rhinitis * * licks mic * ok, * the quality of the microbe worse * well so Well uHmhm UhHhhhHHhhh Ok, I'm not gonna make this mistake again what I did here last time That would really upset me. (We noticed) Let's do it normally. Jesus Into the damn why it is so lamented I'm afraid to die (maybe it would help if you threw out the potato and bought a PC) Ok super I managed it * lands Russian Sukhoi T-50 * fighter It is super At least I didn't die. omg OMG WHAT IS IT? That scared me Jesus * tries to impair the quality of microwaves * Ok, uMmMmMMmm * Old Mayan I think * *respiration* hUh no * Untranslatable Axis Transmission * *Day D* ok to do it * Day D continues * Ok, well * YEAAH * ok omg omg OMG That scared me so much OcH ok OMG * I don't really know what to write * Because of the lag, they still move the mouse. It's seriously annoying. * gangbang rape * *breath* Ok? ok uh huh ALLAHU AKBAR. Then I get that weird thing. What? HUGH * mother sees her 3 year old child massacred, Vietnam 1967 * I'd like to get this succ (: 3), I don't know what it is. I would like to - I want to know what a succ is. (you want XD) Jesus Seriously annoying Ok? Kurec That scared me. I was afraid that .... ok? OK? Maybe I could do a livestream this weekend. committed suicide If you want to do livestream * rape horse * I did it. Ok And it is done! Now we get "succ" (XD) WHAT IS IT * gets succ * * blowjob cumshot dildo * Category:Transcript Category:Michael P